Codes of My Heart
by xelmus
Summary: Quatre and Heero slash fic, with lots of glitter.


Warning: Yaoi and glitter.

Codes of My Heart  
By: Xelmus and NightChild

I walked quickly along the streets, the lights burning in my eyes. Somebody was following me, but how to get away? I turned around a corner trying to lose him. I could feel thousands of eyes upon me. I looked around, and stepped into an alleyway. What was going on, I thought to my self. The scene before me was strange. Boys and girls were walking around in glitter, and make up. But oh well, at least I was safe in a crowd, or so I thought.  
Looking up, I saw a beautiful boy with blonde hair, and the most wonderful eyes. Eyes that I could melt away into, and never come back out of. The boy looked familiar though. Reaching into my mind, I searched though picture of my friends. Quatre, no it couldn't be. Quatre never looked like that, flicks of gold glitter were sparkling in Quatre's blonde hair, his eyes were a deep blue-green and were outlined in black eyeliner; bight, bight blue eye-shadow graced his eyelids, bringing out his eyes in stark contrast to his face. There was no way that Quatre was walking around wearing...that. But I had to admit to myself that he looked damn good.  
I wanted to run, to turn away, but Quatre had apparently noticed me, and he quickly walked toward me. "Hello, Heero. Fancy meeting you here." His words alone made my heart want to leap out of my breast and jump on the floor.  
"Um..." I was at a lost of words, his prettiness was over powering my senses, my abilities to move, and speak.  
"Are you alright?"   
Was I alright? No, I wasn't alright. I wanted him, and I didn't care how. "Yes, of course." My voice didn't sound my own.  
He smiled at me making the silver glitter on his cheeks sparkle even more. "That's good."  
There seemed to be nothing that could mar his beauty. I felt a small smile trying to come to the surface, which I quickly beat back down under my cold mask. I was not going to lose my head over Quatre. I was not.... But my body didn't seem to be agreeing with my mind.  
Quatre looked at me with concern. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for something," damn my emotions.  
"Oh, like a mission?"  
"Of course" I pulled out a small piece of paper, and handed it to the boy in glitter, the boy that I wanted for myself. His hand brushed up against mine as I handed him the letter.  
Quatre's eyes scanned the paper while I tried to get my body back under control. What was wrong with me? Why was I reacting like this? I had never reacted or acted like this before. _I_ did _not_ act like that. I didn't let my body get the better of me as it was trying to do at that moment.  
He looked scared. "Heero, did anybody see you take this?" he sounded so concerned.  
"I don't know, maybe" I sighed trying to be my usual self.  
Quatre stared at me as if he was reaching into my soul, and pulling it from my body. I found myself fighting the urge to look away from him. It felt as if he knew my every thought...saw every wrong I had ever done. Knew what I felt for him. Where had that come from? What _do_ I feel for him? I don't even know, so how could he possibly be able to somehow reach into my mind and know? I shook my head, trying to collect my scattered thoughts. I felt like I needed to say something, but I wasn't sure what, so I stayed silent, as usual.  
Quatre looked at me for only another moment, before placing his hand in my mine, and walking me into the middle of the crowd. "Well, at any rate if somebody did follow, it will be hard for them to find us here."  
I felt something akin to a smile work its way to my face and I was unable to smash it down, so I let myself smile...or whatever it was. "Yeah..." I found myself saying before I even realized I was saying anything.  
"Wow Heero, did anybody ever tell you how sexy you are when you smile?"  
My god, did Quatre just say that...no he couldn't have. "Heero, are you alright?"  
"Oh, of course I am." I sighed, and folded my arms against my chest.  
Quatre smiled and I felt that smile tugging at my mouth in response. What was happening to me? Was all of my training deserting me? I couldn't answer those questions, and much to my disgruntlement, I discovered that I liked it.  
"Well, in any case, we should make you more like the crowd. Bend down please." Quatre was asking me for a request, and I could do nothing but follow. I bent down and Quatre took out tubes of many things. One hand he placed on my face, to hold is steady, but I was shaking with excitement. Quatre was touching me again. "Oi, hold still Heero." I tried my best but it wasn't working. Quatre took out a pencil, or at least that's what it looked like. His face was so close to mine, I could have reached out and touched his lips with my own. But I held back. The pencil pushed against my eyes, and then after that was done, he applied eye shadow, in a bright red.  
Once he was finished applying what I could only assume was make-up, Quatre smiled, no, beamed. And I felt my heart trying to turn to mush, as corny as it sounds. "Where are we going?" I asked, sounding much like a small child, not at all like myself.   
"Oh, I got tickets to a new glam concert, they will be showing concert scenes, from the earth; on this neat equipment, it makes it seem like you are really there. I have two tickets, I was hoping to find somebody I knew and take them with me."   
We walked to the concert, I couldn't bring myself to say no to Quatre's hidden question and went along with him. There were shiny and glittery things everywhere, so many that it nearly blinded me, but I felt myself starting to smile, just because he was smiling.  
We stood in the crowd around the stage and waited for the band to ascend to the stage. I glanced at Quatre, he seemed so happy and I felt myself becoming happy just looking at him.   
A virtual glam band came on the stage, and a man--or was it a woman--started to sing, but I didn't hear the words, because I was lost in his face. His face was so pretty it couldn't be real. As the next song began to play, I felt my head lean against his shoulder. I was shocked to think that I did such a thing, but he just smiled at me, and placed an arm around my waist. I felt him lean his head on top of mine in a sweet, yet somewhat suggestive way.  
I would have shaken my head if Quatre's head weren't on mine. There's no way that innocent Quatre's being suggestive. It was my mind it... I felt my eyes widen as I felt Quatre pull me closer. So maybe it wasn't all just my mind. His pushed his face into mine, and pulling me even closer if it was possible, leaned his lips toward me, and I felt are mouths come together, in the best kiss I had ever had. It seemed like many years had passed before we pulled from the kiss.  
My mind was still foggy with the kiss when Quatre's cheeks flushed and he pulled me in for another one, this one not as innocent as the last one. He explored my mouth with his tongue and I did the same with mine. I didn't know that anything could feel so _right_...so...perfect. His hands rubbed up and down my back, before they slipped into my shirt. It was a new sensation that I had not felt before. Tentative, I placed my arms around him.  
Three or four songs passed while we held our tongue-filled kiss. Each of us exploring each other's month, and bodies, but being careful not to go to far, in such a public place.  
When we finally broke our heated kiss, the concert was nearly finished and make-up was smeared oddly across Quatre's face, making him look more beautiful than before. I smiled, not caring that I didn't smile. I felt like I needed to say something, but looking into his eyes, I realized that no words were needed.  
I took his hand into mine and listened to the last song. Which just seemed to fit our mood for it was the song called The Prettiest Star. I looked at Quatre "You the prettiest star in my life, Quatre."  
He smiled, and laughed shyly. "Thanks, love," he said as he smiled that beautiful smile of his, that just made me want to die.  
As the song drew to its end, I leaned in and gave Quatre a brief kiss, one that told my feelings that I couldn't voice, that I was too afraid to voice. I smiled against his lips as he kissed back and I felt that his feelings were the same as mine. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were half-lidded. "I..." I struggled with the words for a moment. Breathing deeply I said, "I...love you, Quatre. I have for a long time...I was just too much of a coward to say anything." I looked away as I finished speaking, not sure what his reaction would be.  
But he only smiled at me. I was afraid that he did not love me back, and only wanted a fling for a night; my heart began to sink. "I love you too Heero Yui," the words rolled from his mouth.  
I pulled him in and just hugged him for the longest time, while playing with his hair. "I think we better go now," Quatre suggested, but I didn't want to leave the place where we had found love. But, Quatre looked at me and took my other hand in his so both of our hands were clasped in each other's. "Come one...let's go home." He smiled, and the world disappeared, only he stood there, with his hair and make-up amiss and with his eyes shining.... I shook myself and nodded at him, not trusting my voice at the moment for fear that it would break and crack with the emotion that I felt while looking into his eyes.  
He pulled at me, and we walk out into the cold lonesome streets. Death seemed to be hanging in the air, as if something bad had happened. We walked to the end of the street, and then turned right. When we did, however, it was terrifying. Blood was splashed against the walls of houses near by, running down them like many different streams. Blood flowed over the sidewalks, and the smell was very over powering. Somebody had gone on a killing spree, or so it seemed.  
Quatre gripped on tighter to my hand, I could feel the fear moving though him. I hugged him closer to me, and we continued down the street all the while looking for somebody who could tell us what had happened.  
There was a sense of foreboding so thick that I could nearly taste it as we walked down the bloodied street, straining our ears for any sign of movement. "Quatre..." he looked at me questioningly. "I want you to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." I knew that he was going to protest, but I _really_ didn't want him to get hurt.  
"No, Heero I am alright, this probably has nothing to do with us anyway. The killer is most likely long gone by now."  
We walked to the end of the street, when we saw a body that was shriveled up, and was bent over funny. "Stay back, Quatre, I will see who it is." I pulled away from Quatre who looked quite frighten, and walked toward the body. Bending down I touched it with my finger. "Are you alright?" I turned the body over with my hands quickly, and gently. His eyes had been pluck from his face, and ants were crawling all over what looked like to be his stomach. I pulled back, disgusted.**  
** I heard Quatre take a step away from the corps. Heard his stifled gasp. "It's okay, Quat--" A strange noise made me cut myself off. "Hide."  
But we were too late, an Oz soldier defiantly gone mad, rounded around the corner, and pointed its gun upward. I took out mine and pointed it at him, pushing Quatre behind me. I pulled the trigger on my gun, there was the trademark bang of the bullet flying from the barrel, and he began to bleed from a serious looking wound that was now in his chest, but he had some strength left, and pulled his trigger as he went down. I braced my self for the shot, but before the bullet hit, Quatre had jumped in front of me, and I felt his weight in my arms, as he fell over from the hit.  
I tried to glare past the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I hadn't cried for so long that I was surprised that I still knew how. "Why did you do that?" I asked him, my voice wavering.  
Quatre smiled weakly at me, "I couldn't let you die...I wouldn't be able to live without you." He just barely finished talking before a cough wracked his slight form.  
"Don't die on me, love. I love you. Don't leave me!" I cried though my tears.  
"You will be alright Heero. Believe me, I know. You're strong, you will find somebody, and I will smile at you from heaven." He tried to smile, though really weak.  
"No, I won't. I love you and only you." The tears refused to stop. Quatre's body turned cooler every minute, and his life was being dragged from him. I tried to stop the blood with my hand but it kept seeping though, and soon Quatre laid still, and talked no more. Tears fell down my face, harder and faster then before. "I told you not to leave me, bastard. No not a bastard, I loved you with every part of my soul, I gave you my heart. Come back, Quatre, come back..." 

***

That's how it happened, how I found love for the first time, and lost it in the same night. I don't know what would have happened if it had lasted, but I know I would not have reverted back to my old self. I would have probably been happy. But that's life, and everybody has to die someday. I hope my day comes quickly I wish and want to see the beautiful blonde boy. My only love.

***

            AN from Xelmus: Bishis in glitter…what more can you ask for? R/R please!

            AN from NightChild: Not much. And, yeah, do R/R ^^

            Disclaimer: We do not in any shape or form own Gundam Wing or the song we mentioned, The Prettiest Star.


End file.
